


Schrodinger's Future

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Realization, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something happens and we somehow land in a universe where we’re married and have children. only that it isn’t a different universe, it was just our future together and it’s .. amazing au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger's Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [framby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/gifts).



Lydia is fuming--at the point where Allison is half convinced that smoke will come out of her ears any minute now.

“I’m going to kill him,” Lydia mutters as she ties her hair in a messy ponytail and puts the hood of her cape over it. “Disembowel him slowly, with a rusty spoon.”

Allison closes her own coat and smiles gently at her best friend. “We don’t know for sure that Stiles is respons--never mind,” she adds quickly when Lydia turns her head towards her fast enough that Allison hears her neck crack.

“The moron send us to a parallel universe, Ali!” Lydia exclaims, “Where there is no villain attacking Beacon Hills, where the pack is thriving, and where--”

Lydia snaps her mouth shut, blushing, and Allison follows her gaze towards the house they woke up in after what felt like a crazy fair ride.

“Where we are together,” she completes softly, looking at the alternate version of herself calling for “her” Lydia to give her some sugar, one hand rubbing a very pregnant belly.

When she returns her attention to Lydia, she is looking at the couple with an emotion in her eyes Allison doesn’t remember ever seeing there.

Is that … longing?

Nah, it can’t be, Allison is just--

It’s just wishful thinking on her part.

\---

Trying to stay as inconspicuous in a town where they have doppelgangers is not as easy as Lydia thought, but God bless Allison and her sneaky ways.

Okay, so maybe Lydia hasn’t fully recovered from the heat that invaded her cheeks when Allison took her hand to pull her back and keep her from smacking in Derek--and isn’t the sight of Derek eating a donut while carrying hefty packs of diapers one she’s going to cherish for a while once they’re back in their own reality.

Truth be told, Lydia doesn’t mind holding Allison’s hand.

She remembers vividly how safe she had felt when Allison had taken it to exit the loft and Peter’s presence back then, but there is something even more comforting in this particular occasion.

Because they are just holding hands.

Like a c--

Shit.

“Allison?”

“Hm?”

“We need to find a place to hide.”

“What’s going on?”

“Cause my other me and my other mother are coming our way, and unless we--”

Lydia’s words are smothered in Allison’s shoulder as the brunette pulls her into a fierce hug that must look like a lover’s embrace to any passing onlooker.

As it is, Other Lydia and her mother walk by them, and Other Lydia’s mother laughs quietly. “They remind me of you and Alli when you started dating,” she whispers to her daughter and Other Lydia huffs a laugh before pulling her phone out of her pocket, quickly moving away from them.

Allison’s fingers are still cupping Lydia’s face, their chests pressed together in the embrace she has manufactured as a cover, while Lydia’s hands have found their way to Allison’s waist, holding her close.

“They’re gone,” Lydia whispers, her mouth close to Allison’s ear, and she can feel the shiver that goes through Allison.

Allison takes a step back and for a moment, if feels like they are alone in the world.

Oh, Lydia is aware of their surroundings, and that the streetlamps are slowly turned on, but all she can see if Allison and the blush on her cheeks, the way her eyes are somehow darker, and the way her chest moves with her shaky breath.

With the soft light behind her that gives her a kind of glow.

Oh.

“Hello girls.”

They both startle to turn towards the oddly familiar yet foreign voice.

Other Allison is standing in front of them, wearing a leather jacket that does nothing to cover her baby bum, and she doesn’t seem really surprised to see them.

“Lydia called me to tell me you were here.”

Allison and Lydia exchange a wince--they thought they had been sneaky, dammit.

Other Allison laughs, a noiseless moment that shakes her shoulders and her straight hair. “Oh, don’t berate yourselves, there was no way for you to hide from us.”

Allison frowns at herself--and yes, Lydia will contemplate that sentence later--, squaring her shoulders in a defensive posture.

Other Allison raises one eyebrow at them before tilting her head to the side. “After all, we have been here before.”

Lydia blinks a couple of times. “Beg your pardon?” she asks in her most authoritative tone, the one that has gotten her respect without failing until now.

“Can we do this in the diner?” Other Allison asks, already walking between them with long, confident strides. “I’d rather be sitting, and I have a craving for pickles and pancakes.”

Lydia wrinkles her nose at the very idea, but Allison shrugs like she can see the sense behind that … concept.

Well, that makes sense.

\---

“What year are we?”

Her other self asks this like it’s not a complete inane question, and Allison clutches her mug of hot chocolate.

“2015.”

Other Allison makes a buzzing noise as she cuts one pickle in half. “Wrong.”

“Wrong?”

Lydia scoots closer to her, pressing their legs together under the table, and Allison finds some comfort in that reminder that whatever this is, they’re in it together.

“Wrong--today is March 25th, 2022.”

“2022.”

Other Allison nods, wrapping her pickle in half a pancake before stuffing it in her mouth with a moan.

Allison glances towards Lydia, and she has that calculating look in her eyes, the one that indicates that she’s solving a mystery.

“And I don’t remember Deaton’s explanation all that well,” Other Allison continues after delicately wiping her lips clean, “but there is no way to combine time travel and reality jumping.”

At this point Allison can almost hear the cogs in Lydia’s brain clicking together one after the other.

Allison takes a sip of her drink before putting a hand on Lydia’s hand, since it’s starting to tremble.

“So this is not some sort of distorted reality where things are different than what they are supposed to be,” Allison sums up and her other--well, her older self, really, nods.

“This is our future,” Lydia says softly, almost reverently, her eyes dropping to Older Allison’s stomach. “This,” she repeats, “is our,” she insists, pointing at the two of them, “our future.”

Older Allison puts her hands on top of the bum and smiles serenely, something akin to sympathy in her eyes.

Lydia turns her hand under Allison’s hold to close her fingers around it. “That’s not what I expected.”

“Aren’t we jeopardizing everything by talking with you, though?” Allison asks and her older self’s smile turns into a gentle smirk.

“Since I remembered that encounter, it was bound to happen, wasn’t it?”

“I hate time-travel paradox,” Lydia mutters, looking to the side and Allison can only agree.

“Call it the Schrodinger future,” Older Allison says. “Until you go back to your own timeline and set everything in motion for this to happen, this future may or may not happen.”

Lydia gives Older Allison an impressed look, but the pregnant woman’s smirk only widens, deepening her dimples. “What, didn’t think I could keep up with you Lyds?”

Lydia blushes and looks sideways at Allison. “I don’t--”

“I know you don’t think I’m stupid, Lydia,” Allison says softly, squeezing her hand.

Lydia lets out a short breath of relief, and Older Allison coos at them, earning their attention once again.

“Now, before we take care of sending you back in time, do you want to meet the whole pack?”

It only takes them a moment of stunned silence to nod enthusiastically at that prospect.

\---

“I’m so sorry do not kill me!!”

Sure enough, as they wake up on the floor of the examination room at the clinic, Stiles is apologetic and reaching out in a defensive position.

Lydia would laugh if she was not still reeling from her foray into her future.

“We won’t kill you Stiles,” Allison says tiredly, before giving him a small slap on the back of the head, “but no more trying out spells when other people are around. No, no more experimenting with spells, period.”

Stiles frowns at her. “But I’m supposed to be practicing,” he replies with a pout.

“Practice known spells, under supervision, yes,” Lydia replies, brushing her skirt clean of lint and dust, “experimenting and creating spells, no.”

Stiles sighs and pulls them into a warm hug. “I’m just glad you are back, safe and sound,” he whispers in their ears. “Where did I send you, by the way?”

“Somewhere,” Allison replies, while Lydia says “nowhere.”

They both start laughing, and Stiles twists his mouth before smiling.

“Okay, keep your little secret,” he says before dramatically pushing the door open. “My ladies, allow me to apologize furthermore by inviting you to the diner.”

Allison opens her mouth, but Lydia takes her hand and gives her a pointed look.

“Give us a minute,” Lydia says, turning a million-watts smile to Stiles. “I’m still feeling a bit … dizzy.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, giving him a Bambi look, and he flails out of the room, shouting that he’ll order the most extravagant, energetic smoothie while waiting for them.

Allison reaches for Lydia’s shoulder. “You’re really dizzy?”

Lydia leans into her touch. “A bit,” she admits quietly, “but not from the travel?”

Allison opens her mouth and closes it, her fingers brushing Lydia’s cheek soothingly.

“So … married, and with two babies?”

“Soon three, yeah.”

“In seven years to come.”

Lydia sighs deeply and steps away, turning her back on Allison as she hugs herself. “Apparently, but if we want to make Robin a future, we need to have our epiphany in three years.”

Allison smiles at her--her brilliant, amazing, beautiful, utterly clueless best friend.

Isn’t that how the saying goes? If you want to be happy, marry your best friend?

Honestly, Allison wants nothing more than being happy.

As quietly as she can, she follows Lydia and pulls her in a backwards hug, hooking her chin over Lydia’s shoulder.

“Let’s not think about that probable future,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s cheek, “and just … date? Maybe?”

Lydia turns in her hold to face her. “Schrodinger’s future?”

Allison smiles. “Schrodinger’s future,” she repeats, “but until then we’ll just .. do us.”

The smile on Lydia’s face turns slightly predatory. “I count on it,” she purrs, sliding her hand in Allison’s to pull her out of the vet’s office, smirking as she catches the flush spreading on Allison’s face.

Schrodinger’s future maybe, but it’s looking good already.


End file.
